Phase Arm
=Details= "This little arm blaster looks pretty standard at first glance, but it has got a few twists up its mechanical sleeve. By rearranging the three part assembly in different configurations in combination with Pheyden or Exellis you can modify and customize like crazy. With enough Phase Arms a wide variety of stand alone drones and mechanical forms can be created. Pheyden can become armored up and taller and wider. There is also a Gobon Blaster in the works that is compatible with the Phase Arm and everything else. Accessory time is here."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/phase-arm-accessory.html Phase Arms, most often sold in conjunction with the Gobon Blaster, come in a variety of colors as often as new drops are made available from Onell Design. They are also found in many official Contained Build designs. It took from mid 2007 until mid 2009 to get the proper Phase Arm/Gobon Blaster Sets finally into full production. The average price of a Phase Arm/Gobon Blaster set is $2. = = Wave 10 Beige (Ranic) Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-beige.jpg Black Phase Arm Set Phasearmset-black.jpg Clear Colorless Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-clear.jpg Clear Green Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-cleargreen.jpg Gray Phase Arm Set Phasearmset-gray.jpg Pheyden Blue Phase Arm Set Phasearmset-pheyden.jpg Red Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-red.jpg =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Beige (Ranic) Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-beige.jpg Clear Colorless Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-clear.jpg Clear Green Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-cleargreen.jpg Red Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-red.jpg =Henshin Wave= Wave 12 Black Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Phasearmset-black2.jpg Clear Green (Neo Phase) Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Gallery-phasearm-cleargreen.jpg Clear Colorless Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Gallery-phasearm-clear.jpg Clear Yellow Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Gallery-phasearm-clearyell.jpg Glow in the Dark Green Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Gallery-phasearm-gitd.jpg Gray Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Gallery-phasearm-gray.jpg White Phase Arm Set 2 Sets. 10 total parts. $4 Gallery-phasearm-white.jpg =Henshin Wave 2= Wave 13 Silver Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. =Glyos Catches Mono, The Rest Of Us Get The Flu= Wave 14 Black Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseblackhadesforce.jpg Clear Colorless Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseclearcolorless.jpg Glow in the Dark Green Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegitdspectrehadesforce.jpg Gray Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. White Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. =Revolution Resumed= Wave 15 Silver Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Task Force Volkriun Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. PhaseArmSet-Volkriun.png =Enter the Glyan= Wave 17 Esedeth Desert Assault Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseesedethdesertassaultpair.jpg Esedeth Hostile Environment Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseesedethhostileenvironment.jpg Gold Metallic Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase1-gold.jpg Relgost Marine Division Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaserelgostmarinedivision.jpg Relgost Wing Division Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasereglostwingdivision.jpg =Glyaxia Command= Wave 18 Black Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseblackhadesforce.jpg Clear Colorless Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseclearcolorless.jpg Green Metallic Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Rig Crew Maroon Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase1-maroon.jpg Strike Team Red Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase1-red.jpg =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 EMD Tech Orange Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase1-EMD.jpg Purple Metallic Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. =Zorennor Exploration Division/Recovery Unit= Wave 20 ZED Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. PhaseZED.jpg ZRU Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. PhaseZRU.jpg =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Neo Voss Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseneovoss.jpg Smoke Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasesmoke.jpg =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 22 Task Force Volkriun Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasetaskforcevolkruin.jpg Commando Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasecommando.jpg =Hades Force= Wave 23 Black Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseblackhadesforce.jpg Glow in the Dark Spectre Phase Arm Set RESTOCK. 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegitdspectrehadesforce.jpg =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Gendrone Legion Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegendronelegion.jpg =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 SDF Gray Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasesdfgray.jpg SED Yellorange Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasesedyellorange.jpg SRU White Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasesruwhite.jpg =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 REC Warm Grey Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaserecwarmgrey.jpg ROU Black Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseroublack.jpg RSD Red Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasersdred.jpg =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Stealth Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasestealthbuildstation.jpg =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Ivorinium Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseivorinium.jpg Magenta (Neo Gatekeeper Reverse) Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasemagentaneogatekeeperreverse.jpg Warm Purple (Neo Gatekeeper Standard) Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasewarmpurpleneogatekeeperstandard.jpg =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Bright Blue (Standard Ecroyex) Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasebrightbluestandardecroyex.jpg Dark Blue (Reverse Ecroyex) Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasedarkbluereverseecroyex.jpg Red Metal (Gendrone Rebellion) Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseredmetalgendronerebellion.jpg =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Spectre Force Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegendronespectreforcegitd.jpg Gendrone Ultra Corps Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegendroneultracorpssilver.jpg =Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base= Wave 36 Glyaxia Blue Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseglyaxiablue.jpg Glyaxia Yellow Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseglyaxiayellow.jpg =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Neo Phase Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseneophasegreen.jpg =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Black Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaserigcrewblack.jpg Rig Crew Brown Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-rigcrew.png =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Tracker Gray Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-tracker.png Tracker Red Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-tracker2.png =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Cool Gray Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-VSF2.jpg VSF Green Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-VSF.jpg Ultra Gold Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseultragold.jpg =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Metran Blue Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasemetranblue.jpg Redlaw Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseredlawpurple.jpg =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Maxx Gray Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasemaxxgray.jpg SCA Maroon Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasescamaroon.jpg =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Ultra Bronze Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseultrabronzemk1.jpg =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Ultra Bronze Mk. II Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-sendollest.png =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Gunmetal Silver Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegunmetalsilver.jpg =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Clear Dark Teal Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasecleardarkteal.jpg =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Clear Smoke Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-smoke2.png Metallic Blood Red Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-LIB.png Metallic Teal Blue Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-GI.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Clear Amber Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Flesh Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Hades Black Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasehadesblack.jpg Villser Core Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-VC.png =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Dark Warm Gray Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasedarkwarmgraymk1.jpg Sand EMP Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-EMD1.png =Call of the Varteryx= Wave 53 Sunstorm Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasesunstorm.jpg =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Keytrius Green Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-keytrius.png Neo Nonillia Pink Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-nonillia.png Type Zero Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasetypezero.jpg =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Dark Warm Gray Mk. II Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasedarkwarmgraymk2.jpg RedOrange Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phaseredorange2016.jpg =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Deniken Brown Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasedenikenbrown.jpg Gatekeeper Purple Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasegatekeeperpurple.jpg Marezoic Turquoise Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasemarezoic.jpg =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Oozarian Clear Green Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-oozarian.png =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Glow in the Dark Green 2016 Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Phasespectre2016.jpg Xullioc Pale Green Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-xullioc.png Zekroyas Maroon Phase Arm Set 5 total parts. $2 each. Archive-phase-zekroyas.png =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Accessories